killing_bitesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomoto Yuuya
Nomoto Yuuya is one of the main protagonists of the Killing Bites series and is the deuteragonist. He later becomes a rival to Uzaki Hitomi. He was a second year economics university student at Jyousai University. Appearance Yuuya is a tall man with short eyebrows. The top part of his hair slick backed into a cowlick. He wears long sleeve shirt that is opened while wearing another T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Two years later he is seen wearing a hoodie with long straight hair. He has a scar that runs through his right shoulder to the middle abdomen that was inflicted by Hitomi. Personality Yuuya was socially awkward and timid when he's around people before he met Uzaki Hitomi. He usually goes with the flow of things when someone ask him to do something. When he was forced to become a driver for several classmates for a gang rape assault on Hitomi he was terrified at the idea. When he was brought to the Killing Bites underworld entertainment by Hitomi, he surprisingly handled it well and gained a little confidence in himself by playing the game and by being with Hitomi. He had started to developed romantic feelings for Hitomi during the time with her, but when Hitomi betrayed him and left him to die, he became cold, calm, and calculating. Yuuya survived the ordeal and became angry at the people who tried to dispose of him after the Killing Bites match, so he plotted a vendetta against them. He was also forced to fake his own death and went into hiding, due to the Killing Bites organization influence and power. While in hiding, he began to learn and did extensive research about animals, the Killing Bites organization, and anyone and anything related to it so he can destroy them. After surviving the assassination, he puts the façade of a bystander in the audience while acting innocently no matter what the situation, in reality, he is actually observing and analyzing both Killing Bites fights and audience behavior to extract information to his advantage. His façade can fool people he met for the first time into thinking that he's an ordinary person. He has become fearless and courageous during his two years of absence. The only time Yuuya drops his façade is when he is angry, the bloodlust and killing intent that he restrained becomes visible to any therianthrope and humans who have strong instincts. A couple of years later, Yuuya revealed himself as the trainer and investor of Pure Inui to the audience during a public Killing Bites match, celebrating victory with his new partner, which shocked his former partner, Hitomi, and caused discomfort in the elite members of the Killing Bites along with anyone involved in his assassination attempt. Yuuya's survival becomes a major threat to the entire organization and Hitomi, knowing that he will not stop until he destroys them. When Hitomi met and confronted Yuuya two years after their fateful last encounter, their relationship between each other was already strained. Yuuya was unyielding to anyone especially Hitomi, so he warned her that he will have his vengeance on them and will stop at nothing until he makes them all pay for what they did to him. Hitomi makes it her mission to stop Yuuya from overthrowing the Killing Bites elite, and the members who profit from it, including the organization that she's affiliated with. Synopsis When Yuuya was done with his classes for the day, some of his classmates invited him to hang out with them to see some girls, which he agreed. Not knowing that a gang rape was planned, Yuuya's classmates abduct a girl into a vehicle while he was on the wheel, the girl they kidnap is an animal-human hybrid named Uzaki Hitomi, who slaughters all of them except Yuuya. After she forced him to drive to a junkyard, he witnesses her animal form fighting and defeating Leo, another human hybrid. Later, Shidou Reiichi assigns Hitomi to live with Yuuya as he is coerced to be her sponsor, beginning his involvement in the Killing Bites much to his chagrin. A few weeks after winning the Destroyal, Yuuya receives a message from Hitomi, asking him to meet her in the junkyard where everything began. Hitomi thanked him for everything and before he could confess his feelings for her, she betrays Yuuya by slashing his chest open and leaving him to die on a pile of rubble. He survives the attack and he was later seen walking to his own funeral unnoticed by his friends and family while becoming angry for what the Killing Bites organizations, sponsors, and Hitomi has done to him. Yuuya could no longer live the life that he once had because of the influence and power of the Killing Bites. For two years, Yuuya kept a low profile and spent his time training in martial arts and doing extensive research in animals, as well as plotting a vendetta against the people who stabbed him in the back. He was later seen among the Killing Bites audience. After watching some of them criticize and making fun of Pure for having a weak animal hybridization, Yuuya retorts their comments and makes it clear that only the one with the sharpest fangs will win. During the match, Yuuya gave commands to Pure to help her overcome her opponent that it disqualified both of them. He was later seen escorted by security until Seira Son came to him claiming that she was his relative. Yuuya's actual reason for interfering the match between Pure and Tasuku was to find a therianthrope with a lot of potential that can surpass, defeat, and humiliate Hitomi and the Killing Bites elite. After the match between Inui Pure and Kuroi Tasuku ended, Yuuya decided to start his war against his enemies. He started to look for Tasuku first to find Pure and made a deal with her that he will become an investor for both of them to become brutes for the actual Killing Bites. He was unflinching when Tasuku tried to scare him while noticing his guts. Tasaku eventually agree to Yuuya's deal and started her search to find Pure. When he arrived to where Pure was at, he saw Tasaku beating up a corrupt government official and Yuuya remarked on how Pure was so easily tricked by a scam. When the bureau official woke up, he threatened Yuuya with banishment from the artificial island by using his status. Yuuya threatened him back by using Shidou's name and would send a report to Shidou on the bureau official abusing his power. The bureau official backed down to Yuuya's threat as Tasaku was thinking about his real identity. Yuuya then brought his attention to Pure on how he will provide her money for her to enroll to a public school for therianthropes. He also told her that he will arrange a match for her and told her to prepare for it. Abilities and Skills Strategist: Even when he hasn't played the Killing Bites game before, he handled very well under pressure while implementing plans that doesn't break the rules of the game by using the terrain to his advantage. He can make a common household pet to a strong combatant when they're up against stronger animals. When Yuuya faked his death, he spent his time honing his brains and brawn while blending into his environment to remain inconspicuous. He was able to avoid detection from the Killing Bites staff and sponsored Zaibatsu for 2 years undetected while planning his vendetta. Yuuya was able to gain some connections with the Killing Bites underworld due to them having the same enemies as him. As a former economic university student, Yuuya constantly learns new things on his own from laws, businesses, governments, and criminals. Yuuya can use the loopholes in laws to his advantage and find ways to put someone at a disadvantage, while also knowing the status and position they hold. He's incredibly resourceful as he can make logical decisions that can make people listen to him over their pride and ego. Knowledge of Zoology: The most dangerous part of Yuuya is his knowledge of animals. For a few years in hiding, Yuuya studied and extensively researched many types of animals along with their characteristics, traits, and behaviors from the common household pet to predatory animals. He knows many types of animals, their roles in history, and their physiology. With that knowledge, he can discover the strengths and weaknesses of an animal and find ways to take down therianthropes. This includes humans as well, he's also able to understand human nature. He also knows the actions and behavior of people whether they're civilians, government officials, military, and criminals by studying their history to observing them. Expert Dog Trainer: He can train dogs from suggestions to just a blow from a whistle as they obediently heed his orders. He can also improve their athletic ability from a blow of a whistle and some training methods. Oogami Riku also discovered that Yuuya can bring huge efficiency of training therianthropes to perform over 100% of their power that left him to the brink of death. Uzaki Koyomi also acknowledged that Yuuya can use Pure to his advantage to defeat her or leave her at the brink of death should they fight together. Hunting Intuition: '''Combined with his intelligence on animals and the terrain, Yuuya's enemies acknowledged Yuuya's prowess in hunting animals with efficiency. By giving commands to Pure, he can use her senses to his advantage to outmaneuver and outwit his opponents. He can also instantly come up with an efficient plan by analyzing their movements, behavior, and attacks just by observing them. '''Fighting Skills: Yuuya honed his body to a high degree and practiced different forms of martial arts to combat against his enemies while applying his knowledge on animals at the same time. 'Brute Transformation: '''During the 2 year interlude of hiding, Yuuya discovered he had characteristics of the ''Crow. As an avian therianthrope, Yuuya's main strength is his intelligence. He can fly in the air to locate theriantropes and have excellent eyesight that can perceive 4 times as many colors as humans. With his augmented vision, he can see anything abnormal in the air to avoid it.Killing Bites - Vol.11 Chapter 54: They're all going to die! Trivia * He is the very first confirmed Avian Therianthrope in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Former Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ishida Zaibatsu